


Lapis Lazuli and the sweater that caused immense feelings of aversion

by PeachJuiceCarton



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Christmas Party, F/F, Flirting, Human AU, Lapis hated the sweater, Lapis is stubborn, Peridot is a terrible knitter, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, angst in the second part, do not read second part if you want your heart ripped out, extreme fluff in part one, get the tissues and rain slickers, here comes the water works in part two, she loves Peridot though, they do the do at the end, two part ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachJuiceCarton/pseuds/PeachJuiceCarton
Summary: A Christmas fic!Lapis Lazuli had never been fond of sweaters, though when winter finally rolled into town, Peridot decided for once and for all, she would put an end to her girlfriends extensive excuse, whether it meant she had to hand craft a solution to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, a Christmas themed fanfic! Originally, it was supposed to be for Halloween, oops.  
> Enjoy!  
> Do not read part two if you do not want angst and a sad ending

Lapis Lazuli had never been too fond of sweaters.

It was either a long sleeved shirt, or jacket. There was no in between. Perhaps she simply couldn't endure the way her sleeves got bunched up in the bulkier ones of the sweater, or the way it felt as if she were being hugged, 24/7, by a slightly less than hot piece of fabric. She was either sweltering hot if the temperature was anything above room temperature, or uncomfortably cold in the winter while clad in said article of clothing. It had always been that way, even as a child. She couldn't pin point the exact reason, but just something about sweaters made it hard to withstand. Her beloved girlfriend, however, seemed to hold a different opinion. 

Peridot nearly lived in her lime green hoodie, weather the temperature was above record in the summer, or below freezing in the winter. She was rarely seen with out it, unless for a special occasion, and from time to time Lapis wondered if the poor thing had ever even seen a washer. Somehow, however, it seemed to maintain that fresh citrus scent that followed Peridot around daily, and withhold a clean appearance. Those main reasons were probably the explanation as to why she didn't ask her girlfriend, nor worry too much as to why she never washed it.

The couple managed to some how maintain the perfect balance. While Lapis was cold, Peridot was warm. All one had to do when in need of a temperature regulation, was call the other over, to commence cuddling. The pair were quite familiar with the act of snuggling in colder temperatures, and Lapis was known to mooch heat from her girlfriend more often than not in public. Though it would be easier to throw on a sweater, Lapis enjoyed her way of things far more.

Fighting wasn't something that happened often in their shared apartment, though problems did seem to arise more in the winter. Peridot's temper ran shorter, while Lapis grew distant or stubborn. The colder girls habit did set Peridot on edge, as the short blonde stressed Lapis would catch a cold, though she seldom voiced her perturbations towards the small frustration. Fights were easier to pick, and though they loved each other dearly, things were occasionally known to get out of hand. It wasn't rare for Peridot to overreact, spend the night at Pearl and Amethyst's house, then come crawling back in the morning, or for Lapis to set poor Steven in the center of their fight with out meaning to. Lapis's constant stubbornness didn't seem to quite aid the situation either, as Peridot would work night and day to attempt persuading the unwilling girl to wear a hoodie, all while Lapis told her the same thing. 

This December, however, Peridot claimed things would change in both her own, and girlfriends favor.

The small hacker had found herself growing quite tired of Lapis's constant excuses, especially considering the decreasing temperatures. As Christmas neared, and the snow began peaking out from time to time on cloudy, frigid days, Peridot noticed Lapis's excuses growing frayed at the end. The blue haired one would state she had no sweaters, but her closet full of Peridot's stolen zip up ones said differently. Lapis couldn't seem to explain while she had all the hoodies she had since high school piled on her pillows, as Lapis claimed "They small like you, and it helps me sleep." Peridot wasn't about to take a comfort source from her girlfriend, but perhaps she could guilt her into taking it with her when it became too chilly. 

Deciding to fabricate her own solution, literally, Peridot decided to take up knitting. The four step online booklet taught her the basics, while other sites sourced told her how to create the perfect Christmas gift. Peridot just couldn't wait to unravel her plan like a ball of yarn.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, the night of the Christmas party, Lapis stood at the doorway, strapping on her black wedges, before tugging softly at the tight skirt of her dress.

Lapis would much rather stick with flats, or no shoes at all, but this was a party, and the pair of shoes seemed necessary. It was a rather simple outfit, one Steven, her best friend had suggested, and Peridot nearly drooled on each time she wore it. Reaching over to grab the finishing touch, a simple tear drop necklace she never left the house with out, some movement from the corner of her eye snagged her attention. Standing across the hall, was the green eyed woman she loved so dearly. While a red bow tie was fastened to her neck, a green dress hung and hugged around her body, she held a smirk over her lips.

"Lazuli, aren't you forgetting something?~" She sang, in a nearly smug tone. Lapis had heard this question far too many times, figuring she knew the drill by now. Each time Peridot asked this specific question, or one rather similar, it all ended in a slight argument, or in last weeks case, a frustrated make out session. 

"Peridot, I've told you, I won't like to wear sweaters, but I'll be fine." She grumbled, taking a few steps closer to Peridot. Green eyes flashed an innocent expression while the smirk on her face held a different story. "Besides, I don't have any that will match my outfit." She explained. While Lapis figured her usual excuse would have worked this time around, but Peridot had come prepared, unlike her girlfriend.

"I knew you would say that," Peridot tsked in an amused manner, taking a step into the doorway she had been previously leaning on. Slipping into the bedroom, faint, mildly muffled shuffling could be heard. "So I prepared something, so you can go out with a sweater and still match!" She exclaimed in an eager manner. Lapis remained in her place, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her tanned, freckled arms over top her chest. Curious as to what it could possibly be, she peaked past the wooden door frame, eyebrow raised. At this point, Lapis had doubts of it being a sweater, and perhaps something else. Lapis didn't quite expect gifts at all, as all she really needed was Peridot's respect, affection and love, but the occasional time Peridot would treat her with a surprise, it had always been something unforgettable. 

This time wasn't quite so different. It most certainly would be unforgettable, just.. in a different way. 

"Yeah? And what might that be?" She asked, rather interested. Peridot, aside from her bent over figure, couldn't quite be seen, along with what ever she had planned to offer to Lapis. Soon reemerged, Peridot's grin brighter and more smug than ever, Lapis raised her gaze to look at the other. Expression dropping, Lapis stood up straight. "What is that?" She asked, eyeing the woolly article of clothing held in Peridot's small, nimble hands.

"A sweater, and I knit it myself! With love. " She explained, eyes narrowing in a cat like, simper smile. Lapis narrowed her own set of dark blue eyes. The sweater was tight and a dark shade of blue, with far too long sleeves and multiple (gaping) holes where the chest would be, dashed along its surface. The scent was unknown, holding something similar to their dog, Veggie Head, and the broken toaster they kept for an artistic sculpture. It nearly looked like an art sculpture itself, she thought to herself. "Go ahead, try it on." Peridot exhorted keenly, thrusting the object into the other girls hand.

 

With such simplicity and ease, Peridot had managed to hit her in a weak spot. The blonde seemed to have a knack for doing that. It didn't take much to guilt Lapis when it came to Peridot, though in first year of college, their relationship had a few bumps and bruises, and one trip to the hospital after someone jumped off a roof and accidentally landed on concrete instead of the swimming pool. It was a long story, but to say the least, Peridot was nearly the master of persuasion, and though Lapis was a tough nut to crack, it seemed she was just the one needed to get the swimmer to melt like butter. No matter how hard Lapis tried, no matter how many guards she put up, the other seemed to worm her way through, into Lapis's heart, and life with ease.

Hesitantly, Lapis looked to Peridot as if looking for a way out. Perhaps a phone would ring, and distract the blonde, or Veggie Head would begin eating their art projects again. While Lapis waited, Peridot crossed her thin arms over her chest, foot tapping in an impatient manner. Alas, it seemed no distractions would save her tonight. Finally, after as long a moment as one could stall with out becoming blatantly obvious, Lapis slipped on the sweater, before radiating a groan. Pulling the cloth over her head, Lapis adjusted the sleeves and torso of the sweater.

Though Lapis was quite endlessly enamored with her girlfriend, she most certainly did not share the emotions with the sweater.

"No." She stated, shifting around as her tan hands fiddled with the shoulders. "Peridot, sweaters are just not my thing, and this was so, so sweet of you, but I am not wearing a sweater." She huffed, going to slip it off. Puffing out her pale cheeks in a rather frustrated pout, the short woman wandered to her girlfriend.

"Lazuli, you'll freeze out there! Half of the party will be outside on the deck, in December, at night, mind you!" Peridot ranted in a concerned manner, like a worried mother. Gently reaching out to place her cool hands over the others warm sides, Peridot tugged Lapis a bit closer in a smooth movement, ceasing all attempts from said blue haired female to dispose of the dreaded sweater. "Look, I know it's not the greatest sweater to have ever been made, but I just want you to be warm." She explained, body pressing close with her taller companions. 

Taking a hopeful glance up at the other, she showed off her shimmering green eyes, batting her eyelashes once or twice for luck, before sticking out her soft, pink, textured bottom lip. For a second, it nearly looked as if it would work. Lapis's gaze had softened a noticeable amount, her eyebrows un-furrowed while her cheeks remain flushed softly. Peridot couldn't help but perk up a bit.

Had she really managed to convince her girlfriend to wear a sweat-

"No." Lapis replied, pressing a kiss to Peridot's forehead, cutting of Peridot's train of though before she could even mentally finish the sentence in her own mind. The other blinked in confusion, eyes narrowing behind her thickly framed glasses. 

"What?" Peridot asked, in her usual nasally voice, though this time her pitch sounded around nearly two octaves higher, and laced with a great, heavy trail of confusion. It didn't make sense, Peridot was sure she had done everything right; the pouty face, puppy dog eyes, and even the guilt-trip! It just didn't seem to add up mentally, even to the girl who got A+'s in math every single time. How could Lapis so easily turned down that expression? No matter, Peridot simply took it as a sign to try harder. No, Peridot Olivine wasn't quite one to give up when it came to pestering anyone, her girlfriend especially, and if Lapis wanted to play this game, Peridot could go all night with her.

Gazing up at the other, who was currently removing the sweater on her way to the door, Peridot chased after her, short legs carrying her nearly as fast as she was willing to go before a Christmas party. 

"Lapis, this is not fair!" She exclaimed, much like a whiny child who didn't get their way, while Lapis shrugged, adjusting her shoes, before taking a hold of the doorknob. Her fingers brushed over the smooth, chilly steel, as she looked over to her beloved counterpart, chill running up her spine under the emerald glare.

"Explain to me, how you believe it's unfair, in the cab. We're going to be late."

 

* * *

 

 

      After rushing down many flights of stairs (strictly due to an "Out of Service" sign hanging in the vacant space that once held the elevator), and a dollop more bickering than usual, Lapis and Peridot had finally managed to pile into the car, rushing to buckle their seat-belts, all while collapsing in a tired, sweaty mess. 

"See, I'm not cold, Peri. No need for a sweater." Lapis replied between soft huffs, with her tongue stuck out. 

"Because you just ran down several flights of stairs, love" Peridot replied, voice nearly dripping with a dose of smug, heavily toned sarcasm, while she placed a peck to the other girls cheek.  "It's amazing how fast running warms you up if you're cold. After all, you should know, considering you're always running from my sweaters." Peridot stated, earning a soft grumble from Lapis, who had finally, and regretfully tugged the sweater one over her outfit. It most certainly was out of place, as suspected, and both girls new it. Not only was it out of pace, but it was itchy, and smelled odd, but the smile on Peridot's face seemed worth it. Not that she would actually admit it or anything, though.

It had been a moment of defeat for Lapis, while a sweet moment of success for Peridot. Like a child would, Lapis slumped down in her chair, stooping to Peridot's height as she cast her narrowed gaze out to the inky black sky. Lapis didn't seem near pleased, while her girlfriend on the other hand, was beaming. 

"Thanks, sweetheart," Peridot hummed in rejoice, laying a sugared kiss to a freckled cheek of her significant other. Lapis, on the other hand, returned the contact by slipping her petite, soft hand into the pale, cold one of Peridot, though eventually pulled herself out of the slump half way to their desired destination. While streetlights, and the evening darkness took turns illuminating the car, the vehicle maneuvered down the busy, slick road, Lapis and Peridot found themselves leaning up against each other; head on ones shoulder while hand in hand, sides pressed together, as per usual. No, they weren't sleeping, but it could have been a status simply misplaced upon the couple. Lapis would never admit, but combined with Peridot's seemingly endless body heat, and the wool, yet pleasantly warm sweater, not a goose-bump could not be found. It seemed Peridot noticed as well, judging by the knowing smirk that had crawled up over her thin lips like ivy to a building. 

 

The street lights nearly acted as a nightlight in a child's bedroom, while the car drove steadily down the road. Each new light cast a fuzzy shadow, lighting up the interior of the car in a butter golden hue of yellow, leaving things just bright enough to tell what was close, for a sweet moment, before fading into dark yet again, swallowed like a ship into the deep, ruthless sea.

Just bright enough for Lapis to admire Peridot's peaceful, relaxed face.

 

* * *

 

 

What felt like hours, but in reality was a mere ten minutes, Lapis and Peridot stood at the door of the hostess's home. Christmas carols could be heard, the tunes dancing and seeping through the thin  walls, while Christmas lights were strung over the eave in a festive light. To put things into a more wintery setting, fat flakes fluttered gracelessly down from the inky black sky, narrowly missing the freezing couples backs. It wasn't until the front door had swung open, that the porch was bathed in multi-coloured lights from inside the home, creating a warm glow washing over the pairs faces. Flushed due to the cold, Lapis's nose held a rosy hue of pink, while Peridot's cheeks were glowing a warm red. Both women huddled together, looked like a pair of well dressed penguins, though the sweater did raise an eyebrow. 

"Lapis, Peridot, you made it!" Amethyst exclaimed in an excited manner, smile plastered over her thick lips, while her chocolate brown eyes held sight of the sweater hugging Lapis's mid section. "What's with the, erm.." She trailed off, while Peridot's expression held that same cat like grin from before they left earlier that night, earning an exasperated eye-roll from her fed up girlfriend. 

"Peridot knit it for me," Lapis explained in a basic tone of voice, nearly as if a robot had taken over her vocal cords. While Peridot and Lapis were welcomed into the home, Peridot gave the blunette a look of objection in reciprocation. Lapis and Peridot seemed to hold no humor in the situation, but Amethyst seemed near tears, as she held back laughter with a bit lip, threatening to burst at any . The expression held something near a weak beaver dam, forbearing a rushing river; it simply would not hold. As Amethyst's laughter started off as a snort, it built up to a giggle, chased by a chuckle. Following near behind were full blown laughs, catching the attention of said hostess's girlfriend. 

"Amethyst," Hissed Peridot hissed, grabbing Lapis's hand. Pearl, as well as a Ruby and her wife, Sapphire had gathered to greet their friends, as well as explore what had caused the sudden furor. By then, Amethyst's laughter had only knocked her into a doubled over position, while Pearl gave her shoulder a light smack in scorn. "I think it's a wonderful sweater, after all, it was made by no one other than I, and better yet, worn by Lapis." Peridot claimed, in a nearly offended manner. That only fed to Amethyst's humor.  

"Sorry, P-Dot, it's just- there's so many holes, how does it keep the cold out?" She asked through tears, while the frustrated blonde gave a heaved huff, stomping her foot. 

"W-Whatever, it's probably better than any sweater you can make! Besides, Lapis loves it!" Peridot claimed, chest puffed out as if an assertion of confidence. Said girl had already slipped it off, however, the garment folded and tucked close to her own chest in a near protective manner. Simply to boost the shorter ones confidence, she leaned in to plant a kiss to her girlfriends soft, heated cheek. Like expressed previously, despite the fact she did not quite love the sweater, she found herself quite enamored with Peridot and if the sweater was something important to the blonde, she supposed it wouldn't end the world to adorn the article of clothing she held such aversion towards.

"It's great, babe." Lapis replied in simplicity, a small, warm hand finding her own as she intertwined their fingers. By then, air had actually filled Amethyst's lungs as she caught a break, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. While worrying her lower lip between her teeth, Lapis found herself lowering her head, as well as voice to a whisper, into Peridot's messed, flaxen locks, hand giving the other's hand a light squeeze. "I can't help but think you'd do better at warming me though. Besides, I bet it would look better on our bedroom floor, with the rest of out clothes." She teased. Whether she was being serious, or not, Peridot did not care to discuss. It was fairly obvious Lapis had murmured something suggestive by the way pale cheeks flooded with a heavy hue of rose, emerald green eyes widening quite a bit in response. Though usually Peridot was one to flirt back just as quick as a bullet, when caught off guard the technician became more flustered than a bumble bee who hit a window.

While Pearl raised an eyebrow, Amethyst simply smirked. Sapphire and Ruby couldn't help but appear amused, the pair having quite the hold on the situation. Peridot on the other hand however, was not quite as entertained, her girlfriend holding a smug expression. Clearing her throat, the shorter one diverted her gaze to her shoes. 

"W-While your excuse to not wear the sweater is rather inappropriate and lewd, I have to admit, it is preferred." Peridot stated with a wink, while Lapis's cheeks took turn in rising to a dusty pink. "Besides, I think I'd rather be the one taking it off for you." She teased, earning a wide eyed glance from Lapis, and a wolf whistle from Amethyst, who received a smack on the arm from Pearl. Sapphire and Ruby had seemingly become distracted in their own world with eachother, while the party continued n in the back ground. While a knock at the door distracted Amethyst, the host gave a wink and wave, heading off to greet the on coming guest. 

"So, any plans for Christmas?" Asked Lapis to Pearl, who gave a minimalist answer; a shrug, before adding on an explanation. 

"Well, Amethyst and I had planned to spend Christmas here, with eachother, but an up coming ballet recital is taking place a day after Christmas in Empire City, so we arranged to book a room at a nice hotel there. And you?" Pearl asked, as to which Peridot nearly jumped on the opportunity to flaunt their plans, of which stood no where near as productive as the other couple's.

"We're going to stay home, with our baby." Peridot boasted while Pearl gave a soft snort in responce.

"Baby? Please, your dog is hardly a baby, though you and Lapis do treat it like one." She grumbled, arms crossed over her chest, while Peridot's hands found themselves at her own hips in a sassy manner, Lapis's wrapped loosely around Peridot's arm. "Though, I do hope you enjoy the holidays to yourself. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check up on everything around the house. Amethyst insisted on a party, but I can hardly imagine Jasper, Amethyst, and alcohol are a good mix." Pearl proclaimed in an vexed tone of voice. With out further ado, Pearl made her way down the hall, to the main room, calling out an "Enjoy the party!" before her voice mixed in with the rest of the crowd, and piled up noise. 

"So, Lazuli, what do you say you and I search for the snack table, and see how many snacks we can smuggle with out getting caught?" Peridot suggested with a sly smirk. Replying silently, Lapis gave a single nod, hand slapping gently into Peridot's as the pair headed off in exploration and hope of discovering the table withholding the array of food.

 

    It was nearly like a secret spy mission. The pair ducked and dipped stealthily through and around groups of singles and couples, in search of the snack bar. Now, with the house being so packed, and large, it was a bit harder than it usually would be. The increased strenuous effort simply summoned more fun, as Lapis and Peridot found themselves laughing a little louder, and longer. The joyous couple made a game out of the activity; who ever found the food first would win, all while Peridot relentlessly attempted to persuade Lapis to wear the sweater. Though Lapis did attempt to sway her girlfriend to wear the sweater herself, Peridot simply claimed Lapis was changing the subject to avoid wearing the garment. All attempts were shooed to the side, discarded like yesterdays junk-mail, though Lapis did however hold the sweater closer to her chest than anticipated. 

"Aha!" Peridot's nasally voice cried out above the crowd, her slightly moist, sweaty hand gripping for Lapis's, while she picked up full speed. Perhaps, if Peridot had put that much speed into her high school gym classes, she would have gotten an A instead of C-. The sudden strike of success caught Lapis off guard, as she defensively squeezed Peridot's hand in a protective manner, remaining close as the other would allow her. "I found the snack table!" Peridot claimed in a triumphant manner, victory holding a bright smile to her face, emerald eyes lit up in approval. Shaking her head, a snort bubbled it's way up her throat, to her nose as she rolled her ocean blue eyes. Despite her negative response, a grin did creep up over her warm, soft lips that Peridot loved to kiss so often. 

"Ah, great! You're not only good at finding ways to make me melt, like that fondue over there, but you're great at finding the food, too" Lapis praised, while Peridot rewarded her girlfriend a playful shove. While the couple dashed, hand in hand, Lapis observed the other's grinning face. She couldn't help but let her heart melt into a gooey pile of nothing each time she saw that sweet, bright, life-like smile on the others face. Lit up brighter than the Christmas tree, Peridot emit a bright laugh, something similar to a 'nyhehehe!'. The nerd was by far her best friend and favorite person at the party, as she would do anything to keep up the blondes spirits, knowing Peridot would gladly, with out question, do the same for her. It were nearly as if they were married; a thought that brought butterflies to Lapis's stomach, and giggles up to her lips each time it slipped into mind. The two would work well together, as they had already been living in the same household for quite some time, so it wasn't like anything would have changed. Hell, they even had a pet they treated like a baby! The pampered animal was darn lucky, and both 'parents' knew it. Lapis had dreamed of holding a wedding with Peridot, little did she know it was to happen sooner than hoped.

"Bff, that was pretty _cheesy,_ Lazuli." Peridot stated with a smirk, while dipping a cracker into said melted cheese fountain. The smile that graced Lapis's lips nearly made Peridot in relative to the cheese; a melted, stringy mess. "Your puns are _baloney_ , and nearly as _crumby as these crackers!_ " She claimed, index finger pointed accusingly at the table snacks and little square, cut up sandwich meats, while Lapis greeted Peridot with a few giggles. Placing a hand to her heart in mock pain, she choked out a gurgle, earning a raised eyebrow from the green eyed woman.

"Peridot, I'm truly hurt! My puns are _Gouda_ , I'm shocked you couldn't come up with more _fruity_ puns~" Purred the bluenette, pressing her lips affectionately to the end of a plump, bright red strawberry, while maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend the entire time. Popping the sweet snack between Peridot's lips, while her cheeks held a colour similar to the food in between her lips, Lapis winked, rather proud of her ability to fluster Peridot. It was quite easy to get her blushy and stuttery, though Lapis held a special talent for making her stop at a loss of words. It seemed to be a skill the couple had with eachother, than everyone around them despised greatly. Though they would never admit it, Lapis and Peridot could occasionally be known as  _"The PDA couple_ _",_ but it's not like it was  _their fault_ they couldn't keep their hands off eachother! It seemed cuddling in public had become a habit of theirs. 

"Well, I would be _berry_ glad to think up some new ones," Peridot purred flirtatiously. Lapis rolled her eyes, smiling a bit while the blonde girls index finger pointing towards the roof caught her attention. Indeed, the small bushel hanging just above their heads involved berries. Small, white berries, surrounded by a bushel of green leaves, also known as mistletoe. How appropriate. 

Swallowing what was left of her strawberry, Peridot leaned in, arms circling around the taller ones waist, while she couldn't help but smirk. Lapis, on the other hand, already had her sea blue eyes shut like an oyster with a pearl, and her soft pink lips puckered, ready for smooching. While the two leaned in, inches from sweet contact, Lapis set her hands atop the other girls shoulders. Despite the many, many past times they had kissed, and no matter how stupid it sounded, each time was like the first, each time just as sweet, and just as gripping. The closeness of their bodies closed, while Lapis and Peridot's heart nearly beat as one, hammering faster than a jack rabbit. 

Just as their lips were about to seal, a large, meaty hand landed on each shoulder, breaking the surprised pair from their unmade contact ~~~~~~(much to their disappointment).~~ Of course, what else could they expect. Giving a soft groan, they looked up to their best friend, and Lapis's ex, Jasper. The tall, beefy woman seemed to have a talent for splitting up the two when it came to physical affection; from cuddling to kissing, making out against the wall and even hugging. Peridot swore it was magic, but Lapis swore it was just plain annoying, though the two did hold an appreciation for their best friend 

"Oi, Lapis, Peridot!" Her gravelly voice boomed out, in an eager, excited manner. If she noticed the shared moment she had just broken up, she didn't seem to care enough to let the others continue on with their potentially romantic instance. "It's been so long, geez Lapis, you'd think our break up was the last time you'd try to avoid me." She joked, earning an eye roll from the woman who wanted that kiss from her girlfriend.

"Hi to you too, Japser" Lapis greeted, while the emerald eyed female re-wrapped her arm around the others waist. The action filled Lapis's heart with what felt like carbonated heat, though no such thing was possible. It sent her heart pattering in excitement, while she nuzzled into the embrace subtly. Peridot picked up on the simple action, a smile tugging up the corner of her own peach lips, while her grip subconsciously tightened ever so slightly around Lapis. Jasper seemed to notice, as she rolled her amber eyes, an amused smirk flickering to life over her lips, resembling how a flame would dance to life once given the chance, heating up nearly any room.

"Of course, you two can't keep your hands off each other can you?" She crooned in a teasing manner, causing the couples cheeks to blush a soft hue of rose pink. "I suppose I can't blame ya', though. If I were in a relationship like yours, I would do the same." She expounded, while Lapis paid most of her attention to the hand subconsciously amusing itself with the royal blue fabric in her finger tips, with the excess fabric falling loosely around her hip. "You two seem to fit each other well though. Lapis is too damn stubborn for her own good, and Peridot's overzealous."  Jasper joked to the two woman she held dear, meaty hand running through her thick, platinum locks. While Lapis did her best not to grin, she emit a scoff in disbelief towards the other woman's accusations, causing a raised eyebrow from said other.

"Bff,  _as if_. If anyone's the stubborn one here, it's you." Lapis claimed, refusing to simply admit the fact she was indeed by far the most stubborn in the group. Peridot cracked a knowing grin, while Jasper seemed to take that as a challenge. 

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you eat that cracker right there, just to prove it."

"No." Lapis replied, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. 

"See?" Jasper cried, looking to Peridot. "Hell, she won't even wear the damn sweater. You are for sure the  _most_ stubborn out of all of us, combined." She stated, while Lapis turned her direction to the side, Peridot emitting a light, guilty little snicker at the bluenette's display. 

"I mean, you can get a bit.. How do I put this" Trailed off Peridot, while Lapis blinked in surprise. "It isn't a bad thing, just a little bit of a barrier." Peridot stated, doing her best not to hurt or offend her girlfriend for obvious reasons. "Besides babe, it's sometimes a little hot. I mean, the way you refuse to do those dishes? Damn." Peridot joked, while Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, as if you aren't anymore stubborn, little miss 'I'm not going to call the handy man because I will figure out how to assemble a tv on my own' " Lapis teased with a rather sticky smirk. Placing a small, pale hand to her chest in an offended look, Peridot gasped.

 

The harmless bickering went on for a bit longer than Jasper had anticipated, so after three minutes of genuinely being amused by the situation, two minutes of growing bored, and a minute of trying to gain their attention to tell them she was leaving, she finally gave up, calling out a "Have a good time!" and lumbering off. By that point, Lapis and Peridot were nearly nose to nose, eyes narrowed sharply at each other. Instead of playing with the fabric of Lapis's dress, Peridot was exasperatedly gripping it tightly, while Lapis's hands had found a place atop the others shoulders.

"You're way more stubborn, I can't believe you don't see it" Peridot hissed. "You're so stubborn, you haven't even kissed me yet, and we've been standing under this stupid plant longer than at least five minutes." She stated, hair slightly disheveled while Lapis's cheeks held a shade of pink.

"Y-yeah, well you're so stubborn you haven't even asked me to, nerd." Lapis muttered, fingers rolling the fabric beneath her fingertips. It felt smooth, and comforting. While Peridot bit her lower lip, Lapis inhaled softly, leaning in a bit. As Lapis was about to open her mouth to say something again, Peridot took her place.

"Damn, you're right." She muttered before completely sealing what ever gap was left between them, lips making contact against each other in a fast, and messy attempt to feel her against her body. The sudden kiss send fireworks and sparks down Lapis's spine, as it did each time they kissed like this while Peridot felt like she was melting faster than a pop-sickle on a hot summer's day. Leaning in and pushing up against Peridot's body, Lapis drew the other in closer, head tilting a bit in an rushed effort to get closer. Equally as eager to dissipate any space between them, Peridot moved in closer, gripping Lapis for nearly dear life. The contact nearly acted as liquor, giving both women a good, strong buzz, creating a ceartain kind of tension that neither felt like shattering.

The kiss was short, yet intense, leaving both a blushing mess after they parted from the exposure. Lapis was the first to open her eyes to gaze at Peridot, while the blonde still had her emerald, shimmering eyes shut, mop of hair covering them. Attempting to catch her breath, Lapis held her lower lip firmly between her lower lip. "S-should we call a cab?" Lapis asked, earning a nod in reply. 

"Yeah, that would be a good plan." Peridot muttered in reply, looking up to meet her partners gaze. Lapis made the call in no time, as the pair thanked Amethyst and Pearl for hosting a wonderful party. As they headed to the door, hand in hand, Pearl's voice caught them mid step. 

"Are you two sure you wouldn't like to stay a bit longer?" She offered politely, while Lapis gave a smile in reply.

"Oh, that's kind of you to offer, but Peridot and I have someplace to be," She explained, while Pearl gave a knowing nod, though holding no actual idea of what the two were actually leaving for. The rest of the drive home was fast, and a bit of a blur, filled with hand holds, sweet nothings whispered into each other's hair, far too suggestive comments, and gentle little touched to arms, legs, and faces.

Though Peridot's original goal was to get Lapis to wear the sweater, the article of clothing ended up on their bedroom floor at the end of the night, with the rest of their clothing.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ Alternate ending (Do not read if you are not up for angst) ((Lizard Wizard, stop reading here))_**

**_ Part. 2 _ **

 

_"Lapis!" It was all a blur, the sirens, the crash, terrified eyes, wide as saucers and a hand reaching for Peridot before it was all too late._

Peridot woke in a cold sweat, heart beating faster and harder than the pounding waves of the ocean, and rain beating outside her window.  _Oh, right. It had all been just a dream, a simple memory_. Wrapped in the sweater Lapis had claimed to hate that still faintly smelled like her, Peridot reached up to wipe the saline streaks of liquid that dripped down her cheeks. Of course it had been a memory/dream.

Unable to bring herself to sit up, Peridot glanced around their- no. Her empty bedroom. It was dark, mainly due to the dark, overcast clouds that littered the sky. Lapis's favorite kind of weather. The same kind of weather that had caused it all to end so badly a year ago exactly. Sitting atop the dresser next to her sat a small, blue box, with holding a simple, yet detailed ring. An engagement ring, one Lapis had hinted at several times that she had wanted. Today was the anniversary of when she had planned to purpose to Lapis, but never got the chance to; the day her girlfriends life had ended so quickly. It had happened in such a blunt manner, in such a blur, but the blonde could remember each detail, clear as the sheer terror Lapis's eyes held.

She remembered the way Lapis's voice shook when she screamed Peridot's name, the way her fingertips merely brushed Peridot's in a last, feeble attempt to grab her hand, the way she seemingly whispered out one last goodbye before it was all over. One more turn and they would have been home. One more turn, and Lapis would still be safe in her arms now. Peridot would still maintain the leg she lost in the crash, and there would be one less death. Peridot would have had the chance to marry the girl of her dreams, her best friend.

One more turn, and Peridot wouldn't have been left on her own, weeping, begging it was herself, rather than Lapis.


End file.
